


Jealous

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy. She had never considered herself to be a jealous person yet here she sits, sipping her champagne and feeling the jealousy flow through her. She looks so damn happy, so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> The song Jealousy by Labrinth inspired the feels behind this song you should give it a listen.

Jealousy. She had never considered herself to be a jealous person yet here she sits, sipping her champagne and feeling the jealousy flow through her. She looks so damn happy, so fucking happy. The champagne burnt her throat. She watches as the beautiful blonde twirls her. So happy. So perfect. So bitter. The white dress clings to Alex perfectly and she catches herself imagining holding Alex close and kissing her neck softly as they dance. It should have been her.

But it's not.

She doesn't know how they got here. They were so happy once. They fought like hell sometimes but who doesn't? She remembers marathoning criminal minds while combing her fingers through Alex's short locks as they made bets on her the killer was. Alex always won. She would take pride monthly in beating Alex at miniature golf and Alex would always take her to the donut shop afterwards. They loved each other and Lucy thought they were forever until it wasn't.

It was just a fight. Just a stupid fight about Lucy pushing her away. They'd been together two years and she hadn't introduced Alex as her girlfriend to her dad yet. She didn't want him to ruin them. Didn't want him to ruin their happy ending but she had done that just fine herself. She had pushed Alex away, at the mention of moving in together. Her career always came first and she thought Alex understood that. She pushed and pulled at Alex until she couldn't take it anymore and Alex stepped away. She told her that they both deserved more than this, more than just having a little part of each other but Lucy knew. She knew what Alex was saying was that Alex deserved more than giving her entire being to someone who was terrified of giving themselves to the person who loved them. She needed more.

She had always believed that Alex would come back. Tell her that without Lucy all she found was misery and heart ache. Then Alex had found Claire. Beautiful, perfect Claire.

She had never come back.

Now she sat at a table at her exes wedding full of jealousy and regret. She watched them dance and finished her champagne. She made her excuses to their friends around the table and out her jacket on. She moved to leave caught Alex's eye. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and she began to walk away, walk away from this place and from her aching heart. She was bitter and she was heartbroken but most of all, she was jealous. Jealous Alex had managed to be happy without her.

She hailed a cab outside the hired out hotel and began the long journey back to her apartment. Without Alex. All she had now was her jealousy.

She had never considered herself to be a jealous person before Alex.

 


End file.
